


Found Out

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward, F/F, Humor, science experiments gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Sometimes your plans fail, no matter how well you plan for them. As Lillian Luthor finds out as her experiment with Red Kryptonite does not do what she wanted against Supergirl.Part 2 from Lillian's point of view now here!





	1. Lament

Kara woke up in the morning like she did every day. She may have not really needed much sleep, but sleep still helped her. The first thing she realized though, was that she was not alone in a bed.  
She blinked and turned to look at the other figure in the bed and nearly yelled in surprise. 

Her memory of last night came back, and she groaned inwardly. She quickly crawled out of the bed and got dressed. Fortunately she knew where she was, and knew how to get back home quickly.  
She looked back at the woman lying in bed, and blushed, and then hurried off. 

&^&

 

“Kara, why in the world are you hiding in here?” Alex asked through the door to the training room Kara had hidden herself in as she arrived at the DEO.  
“I'm trying not to die of embarrassment.” Kara groaned.

Alex sighed and opened the door by overriding the lock on it, and shut it behind her. She knew if Kara really wanted to, she could push Alex back out the door before Alex could ever react, but she also knew her sister wouldn't want to hurt her even accidentally.

“What happened, Kara. You threw yourself into here with so much gusto I didn't even know what to think.”  
Kara took a deep breath. “Last night, Lillian Luthor contacted me and threatened to hurt Lena and you if I didn't come alone to a location she was at. I couldn't take the risk you and Lena would be hurt. You know that.” 

Alex said nothing, understanding that her sister would indeed take all sorts of risks for her, and for Lena. Alex had suspected for awhile now that Kara's feelings towards Lena went beyond just friendship. This proved it.  
Kara shivered. “So, I went to see her, fully expecting a trap, but it wasn't. She was there, by herself, no one else. And she was holding Red Kryptonite.”  
Alex blinked. “How did she replicate it?” 

“I'm not sure, but it didn't work right. She wanted to use it against me, and I can see why, you know. Giving that to me, if it was like how it worked when Maxwell Lord used it, she could have goaded me into killing her.” Kara sighed. While she rarely showed off her own intellect, she knew exactly the reasons one could use Red Kryptonite against her.

Alex sighed. “That's true. It's surprising she'd be suicidal, but I suppose even Lillian Luthor could be so desperate to spite you that she'd do that. So, if it doesn't work like it should, how did it work?” 

Kara sighed. “Well, uh, it didn't make me feel anger, it made me feel something very close to the complete opposite of anger.”  
“I don't understand, it made you happy?” Alex asked.  
Kara chuckled weakly. “That's one way of saying it. It made me, er, super aroused.” She said the last word barely above a whisper but Alex still managed to hear it.

“What?!” Alex yelped.  
Kara groaned. “I couldn't help it. I kissed Lillian. Wasn't what she expected, I'll tell you.”  
Alex took a deep breath. “No, I can't imagine it was.”  
Kara sighed. “The thing is, my arousal apparently supercharged how my powers work, because the kiss eventually was returned, and then, well, I woke up this morning, in bed, next to Lillian Luthor.” 

“You...you SLEPT WITH LILLIAN LUTHOR?!” Alex yelled.  
Kara frowned. “See, this is why I wanted to hide. So I didn't have to have you shout that so loud people in Uzbekistan heard you.”  
Alex sighed. “Okay, I didn't mean to yell, but I'm just, What the hell, Kara.” 

Kara groaned. “Well, the good news, I don't think Lillian is ever going to bother me again.”  
Alex smirked. “Okay, you have a good point there. She'll write that off as, “Never going to even think about it again.” 

“Geez, the problem is, I don't know what to do about this, Alex. I'll remember it forever, and if I slip up, and blurt it out to Lena, I think she'll react a thousand times worse than you did.” Kara frowned.

Alex sighed. “Well, honestly, I think Lena might just start laughing uncontrollably, but still, Kara. I don't know what to tell you here. Do you like Lena enough that this could be a problem.”  
“Yes.” Kara groaned.

Alex sighed. “See, you're going to have to tell her eventually. I'm sorry, but this isn't something you can hide. I know how bad you are at keeping really dangerous things secret.” 

Kara frowned. “I know, but Lena, I love her, Alex, I really do. I can't imagine she'd look at me the same way after this.” 

Alex sighed again. “Kara, I know you love beating yourself up, but don't worry about it, okay. Lillian isn't going to be a threat anymore, to you or Lena. Trust me, Lena will be happy about that.”

&^&

Lena looked up from her office desk as Kara came walking in off the balcony. “Kara.” She greeted with a smile.  
Kara's expression made Lena suddenly frown. “What's wrong?” 

Before she could reply, Lena's office door opened up and Lillian walked through. She groaned as she saw Supergirl. “For fuck's sake!” Lillian groaned.

Lena blinked. Her mother's self-control was well known to her, so, she did not expect her mother to swear like that.  
Kara groaned as well. “I didn't expect you to come here!” 

Lillian sighed. “Lena, I'm going to come back later. Or never.”  
She stormed out and Lena looked towards Kara. “Kara did you scare my mom by dangling her upside down from a building?”

“No. I uh, well, you see.” Kara explained what happened last night, and this morning.  
As Alex had suggested, when Kara was done explaining, Lena started to laugh. “Oh, wow. Kara, this is freaking great. My poor mother.”

Kara sighed with relief. “Thank you for not freaking out.”  
“Clearly I'm not my mother.” Lena grinned and then started to laugh again.  
“It's not that funny.” Kara groaned.

“No, really, it is, Kara. She hates you, so her and you sleeping together? Yeah. That's just perfect. She's not going to be a threat ever again, she'd going to be too mortally embarrassed. I mean, wow. Just, my mom's worst nightmare! Sex with the alien she hates the most.” Lena chuckled.

“This is so awkward, on so many levels.” Kara groaned.  
“I don't know, just don't compare me to my mother, and I'm fine with it.” Lena grinned.

Kara blushed crimson. “Lena! Oh, come on!”


	2. Strong Armed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Lillian Luthor's take on the situation.

The first thing Lillian Luthor realized when she woke up was she was not alone in her bed. She had not had much of a love life for many many years, so she was not used to the sensation of not being alone.   
She turned to look over at the person lying in bed next to her, and groaned inwardly.   
Lying next to her was Supergirl, who admittedly looked extremely beautiful with the light coming in from the windows.

The memories from last night came flooding back. Her entire plan had been foiled because of a simple miscalculation. Then again, some good came out of it, she supposed. She blushed, something she had not done for a long time, and then laid back down. She figured she'd wait for Supergirl to leave first.  
She was almost certain wherever Lionel was he'd be laughing his ass off at this.

Even Valerie, the only woman she loved, years after Lionel, an alien as well, was someone she truly saw herself being with. When they had the stupid fight, and when Lillian learned later, Valerie was killed because she was going to go back to her, it had nearly crippled her with grief.  
But she turned that grief into anger, and admittedly, xenophobia.  
She didn't create Cadmus for no reason after all. She did it, to eventually take revenge on those who killed her Valerie.

A goal that had happened, but left her hollow inside still.  
So, she turned her frustrations towards Supergirl, and others like her. 

&^&

Lillian walked off the elevator to Lena's office at L-Corp and walked into Lena's office mere moments later. She spotted Supergirl standing and talking to Lena in her disguise, if one could say glasses counted as a disguise. She groaned out loud. “For fuck's sake!” 

Supergirl blinked. “I didn't expect you to come here!”   
Lillian didn't want to deal with this, so she sighed. “Lena, I'm going to come back later. Or never.”  
She turned around and left, grumbling. 

“Maybe if I just dismantle Cadmus and retire to the countryside and become a philosopher, I won't have to worry about this again.” Lillian groaned.

&^&

 

A few hours later, Lillian walked into Lena's office again and Lena looked up. “Oh, good, I was expecting you to show up again. How was the walk of shame?”   
Lillian groaned. “Dear, don't be so blasé. I figured she would tell you what happened.”   
Lena smirked. “Oh yes. Your plans have failed quite spectacularly this time.” 

Lillian sighed. “It's not the first time I woke up in bed next to an alien woman.”   
Lena's eyes just about popped out of her head. “What? I'm surprised, mother.” 

Lillian sighed. “Her name was Valerie. Her race was called the Valarians. We met many years after Lionel died. I did not expect to fall in love with a woman. Back then, I didn't hate aliens at all. Lex had yet to go insane, and he was still being friendly to Superman's human identity of Clark Kent. Valerie and I had a long relationship, but then, we had a stupid fight, and we broke up. She left, and months later, I learned she was killed because she wanted to come back to me. I was devastated by grief, for so long. Then, I turned it around, I founded Cadmus to take revenge, and then it became so much more.”

Lena was silent for a long time, and then said. “Thank you for explaining this, mother.” 

“Believe me, it's a secret that I never thought I'd share. Funny how things work out.” Lillian sighed.  
“So, what do you plan on doing now?” Lena asked.

“Honestly, I'm going to leave Supergirl alone now. That's for the best.” Lillian sighed.

Lena chuckled. “Yes, that would be for the best.”   
“Enjoy your time with Supergirl, Lena. Don't squander it like I did with Valerie.” Lillian frowned.

“Believe me, mother, I will.” Lena smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head one day. Felt I I should write it down. See how people like it.
> 
> I also hope you like my take on Lillian's history.


End file.
